Broken Bonds
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Sorcha loses the one person she cares for most, and leaves Avengers Tower to find the name on her wrist. She eventually arrives in Happy Harbor, and meets Young Justice, and joins the team as Morrígan, naming herself after the Irish goddess of battle, strife, and sovereignty.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: AU Age of Ultron! I do not own the Avengers (as they belong to Marvel), but I do own my OCs. And this is a soulmate AU! I seem to really like those… Bold is the soulmate words.**

* * *

Sorcha could feel Conri's frustration through their bond, boiling as hot as the flames she controlled. As she fired yet another arrow, the young mutant sent calming waves at her twin, as well as a message: _Hang in there._

Conri grimaced, and nodded as he heard his mentor's orders: to keep fighting no matter , he felt a chill run down his spine, and closed his eyes as he remembered what his parents had told him a few days before their death: _"We have a feeling that our time is coming, Conri. However, we have a favor to ask of you."_

He'd asked what that favor was, and felt frozen as his mother said, _"Don't tell your sister. She'd try to stop us from going, but no man can cheat death."_ After she'd said that, Conri reluctantly agreed, but was unprepared to actually see his parent's bodies, but he quickly shoved the memory back, focusing on the massive army in front of him. _Ultron really did go all out_ , the water mutant distractedly thought, but created a shield out of water, mentally smirking, _Like mentor, like protégée._

Sorcha felt satisfaction as she burned yet another Ultron-bot. _when this is over,_ she swore, _I'm gonna sleep for a month._ However, she soon heard, " _SHIT! There's a kid somewhere in the city!"_

 _Sor… I love you._ Conri's mental voice hit Sorcha's mind, and she whispered, "'Ri? What are you-"

Then, she heard Conri ask, " _Where's the kid? I'll get him."_

Clint gave Conri a rough estimate of where the boy would be, and then Conri responded, " _Got it. Ryver out."_

Sorcha began running, and soon caught up to her brother.

"What are you doing?" she cried as they ran.

"Sor, if I don't make it, get the kid to safety." With that, he raced ahead, and Sorcha stopped. Conri, meanwhile, found the boy, and after pulling him from the rubble, ordered, "Start running, and don't look back!"

To his surprise, the kid did as he said, and Conri turned to see men with guns pointed at him. Conri smirked at them, and whispered, "Goodbye, fire imp."

Sorcha continued running as her brother's words sank in, but she gasped when her brother's back arched, and time seemed to slow as his body crumpled to the ground. Sorcha howled as her bond with Conri was shattered, and flames began to lick her body.

 _I'll_ _ **kill**_ _Ultron!_ She swore, and allowed the fire to take her to where Ultron's main body was. She saw that it was crawling away, but she stopped it, and knelt down in front of it.

"Do you know what it's like to lose the one you care most about?" Sorcha whispered, and then lit her left hand up. Pausing for a minute, she continued, "It feels like THIS!"

With that, Sorcha reached into the robot's chest, and pulled out his heart, before she let the flames get hotter, and she melted it. As Sorcha stood, she spat on Ultron's corpse, and pulled off her right glove.

"Guess I'm not worthy of you," she murmured, and wondered, _what would happen if I were to burn it off?_ After a minute of thought, the mutant extinguished the flames, and studied the words that had appeared several months prior: **That's a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?** Under that, was the name Connor Kent, and in parentheses was the name Superboy. _At least, I know he's a hero,_ Sorcha mused, and vanished in a whirl of flames.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is short, but I promise you all that the next chapter will be longer! Also, I posted a poll a few days ago, but no one is voting! I really do value your opinions, so please vote! You all have until Tuesday the 21** **st** **!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Bonds

Chapter Two

 **Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm back with the second chapter of Broken Bonds! I do not own the Avengers or Young Justice! Anyways, enjoy!**

Sorcha sighed as she sank to the ground in front of the Sandbar internet café. She'd traveled all the way to Rhode Island in the hopes of finally meeting her soulmate, but so far, she'd had no luck. Sighing, the girl closed her eyes, and began to sing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Conri softly.

" _Hush now my Storeen Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing"_

" _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound"_

" _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold"_ Sorcha had closed her eyes, so she didn't notice the teen that had stopped to listen.

" _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea"_

" _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling"_

" _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free"_

" _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea"_ Sorcha finished, and heard someone say, "That's a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?"

"My mother sang it to me every night before I fell asleep," the girl explained, and the boy suddenly said, "This is going to sound really strange, but is your name Sorcha MacClaren?"

"Y… Yes." Sorcha stammered, and the teen smiled.

"I'm Connor Kent. It's nice to meet you… Soulmate."

"O… Oh." Sorcha squeaked, and Connor smiled, before asking, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I'm new to Happy Harbor," she explained, and Connor helped her up, and walked with her to Mount Justice, explaining that he and a few others lived there as they walked in.

"Yo, Supey!" a voice called out as the two walked in, and Sorcha saw a blur, that slowed down to reveal a red-haired boy who reminded Sorcha of Conri. She sucked in a breath, but kept her face neutral.

"Who's this?" the second boy asked, and Sorcha sighed, "Just call me Morrígan. And you are?"

"Wally West, or Kid Flash." The boy grinned, and Sorcha nodded, before asking, "Is there anywhere I can change? I kinda flamed over here, and I'm not exactly comfortable in blood-stained clothes."

"Flamed?" both boys asked, and the girl frowned, before asking, "What's your opinions on mutants?"

"Well, they're just different," Wally stated, while Connor thought for a minute, and then said, "I'm a clone. Mutants… I've got no problem with 'em."

Sorcha smiled, and then created her fire, and both boys' eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" Wally exclaimed, and Sorcha smiled.

"I actually found out when I set the kitchen on fire," she chuckled, "Not amusing at the time, mind you, but… my brother also discovered his mutation when the sink exploded."

"The sink exploded?"

"Yeah, we were fraternal twins, and he controlled water."

"Controlled?" Wally asked, and he watched as Morrígan's face tightened for a minute, and then she answered, "He died."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"That's okay, you couldn't have known." Morrígan replied, and repeated, "So, is there a place I can change?"

"Um, yeah, our living quarters are over there," Connor replied, and pointed the girl in the correct direction. She walked out, and Wally questioned, "Is she gonna join us? 'Cause…"

"Don't even _think_ about flirting with her!" the clone growled, and the speedster's eyes widened.

"She's your soulmate?" Wally asked, and Connor nodded, eyes narrowing as he studied Wally.

"Okay, okay! I'm not gonna flirt with her!" he yelped, and raced off, Connor smirking slightly. When Sorcha came out, she was dressed in a blue top with a black jacket over it, black pants, and green boots.

"Is there anyone else here?" she asked, and Connor replied, "I honestly don't know. I was on my way here when I met you."

Together, the two walked into the mountain's common room, and Morrígan saw several other teens sitting in various areas, and her breath caught once more when she saw one using water as a weapon. _Of all people, I_ _ **had**_ _to run into TWO people who remind me of 'Ri!_ Morrígan thought, noticing Connor glance at her in concern.

"I'm fine," she told him, and he nodded, relieved. Connor cleared his throat, and all movement stopped.

"Hey, Connor! Who's this?" a girl asked, and Morrígan jerked when she saw that the girl was green. _And one that reminds me of Ghost…_ she mentally added, and smiled, "I'm Morrígan. Nice to meet you…"

"M'gann." The other girl supplied, and the boy using water stepped forwards, saying, "Greetings, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

"Robin." A boy, who was wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason, spoke up next, and finally, a girl with long blonde hair introduced herself as Artemis.

"Hey, wait. Where's-" Wally started, only to be cut off by a voice announcing, "Zatanna Zatara. B08."

"Hey guys," a girl's voice chimed, and Morrígan saw a girl walking in. She wore a pair of black pants with light violet top and white shoes, and asked, "Guys? Did we gain a member while I was out?"

"I'm Morrígan."

The other girl blinked, and asked, "After the Irish goddess of battle?"

"That's one of her domains. She's also the goddess of strife and sovereignty," the red-head explained, and the other girl gasped, "I'm so sorry! I'm Zatanna."

"Nice to meet you," Morrígan replied, and thought, _Maybe I found a new home._

 **A/N: And since no one voted in my poll, I took it down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Avengers or Young Justice. If I owned either one, they'd be in the same universe, and Wally wouldn't have died! Bold and italicized is the mental connection.**

Sorcha sat alone in her room in Mount Justice, wondering if the Avengers or her old team noticed that she was gone yet. _If they have,_ she thought, _they haven't made an attempt to_ _find_ _me._ A sudden crash drew the girl out of her thoughts, and she jumped to her feet, and raced to the kitchen, where she saw Zatanna had dropped a bowl. She moved to help clean up the pieces, but Zatanna stopped her when she started chanting. As Morrígan watched, the bowl repaired itself, and landed on the counter.

"You have magic?"

"You don't seem surprised," Zatanna noted, and Morrígan nodded.

"One- one of my old teammates could use magic," she explained, "and…"

"Does this have to do with why you left?"

"No." Morrígan seemed to like one word answers, especially when a question about her past came up. _She'll tell us when she's ready_ , decided Zatanna, and questioned, "So what was your friend's name?"

"She didn't have one," Morrígan started, and continued, "but she called herself Ghost."

"WHAT?!" Robin's voice cried and the two girls turned to see the resident ninja (Wally's words, Morrígan reminded herself) in the doorway, his face slightly pale.

"Hey, you okay?" Morrígan asked, and Robin barely managed to nod, before he replied, "I met her once… She… She killed a guy in front of me, but then, she didn't know I was there."

 _She probably knew you were there, but you weren't her mission._ Morrígan thought, but stayed silent, because she _really_ didn't want to explain her past yet. However, a few days later, Morrígan received a call, and when she saw who was calling her, she paled somewhat, and quickly left the room.

"Hello?" she asked, and heard Jason exclaim, " _Sorcha! Thank God you're okay! Everyone was worried when we couldn't find you after the battle. W- We found Conri's body… I'm sorry."_

"Sorry?!" Sorcha snarled, "I knew the exact moment he _died_! And what? You expect me to come to the funeral?"

" _Sorcha-"_ Jason started, only for Sorcha to cut him off, hissing, "No! Don't expect me to show up! I don't want to see my _brother_ in a casket!"

" _Sorcha! That's not what I was going to ask you about!"_ Clearly, his patience (she swore he'd always had more) had hit its limit, and after a short pause, he asked, " _How have you been?"_

"Fine," she ground out, and on the other side of the call, Jason smiled, before saying, "That's good."

" _I joined a new team. It's been a bit difficult because two of 'em remind me of 'Ri."_ Sorcha told her friend, and Jason smiled sadly.

"Well," he said, "Just remember if you ever want to talk we're here for you."

" _I know,"_ his friend's voice was subdued, and Jason winced. _Good job, Di Pasquale. You are officially a jackass._ After Sorcha hung up, she retreated to her room, and stayed there until Miss Martian came by to ask if she wanted to eat.

"No, I'm not hungry. But, thanks." When Sorcha was sure the Martian was gone, the girl began to sing softly.

" _There are loved ones in the glory_

 _Whose dear forms you often miss._

 _When you close your earthly story,_

 _Will you join them in their bliss?"_

" _Will the circle be unbroken_

 _By and by, by and by?_

 _Is a better home awaiting_

 _In the sky, in the sky?"_

" _In the joyous days of childhood_

 _Oft they told of wondrous love_

 _Pointed to the dying Saviour;_

 _Now they dwell with Him above."_

" _Will the circle be unbroken_

 _By and by, by and by?"_

" _Is a better home awaiting_

 _In the sky, in the sky?"_

" _You remember songs of heaven_

 _Which you sang with childish voice._

 _Do you love the hymns they taught you,_

 _Or are songs of earth your choice?"_

" _Will the circle be unbroken_

 _By and by, by and by?"_

" _Is a better home awaiting_

 _In the sky, in the sky?"_

" _You can picture happy gath'rings_

 _Round the fireside long ago,_

 _And you think of tearful partings_

 _When they left you here below."_

" _Will the circle be unbroken_

 _By and by, by and by?"_

" _Is a better home awaiting_

 _In the sky, in the sky?"_

 _One by one their seats were emptied._

 _One by one they went away."_

" _Now the family is parted._

 _Will it be complete one day?"_

" _Will the circle be unbroken_

 _By and by, by and by?"_

" _Is a better home awaiting_

 _In the sky, in the sky?"_

As she finished, Sorcha sighed, and thought, _Maybe I should tell everyone…_

However, the next day, Connor came to Sorcha's room, and told her that they were going on a mission. He did tell her the details, even though Batman (the young mutant remembered Tony complaining about him) had told them that it was 'classified information', and explained that, at the moment, the Justice League didn't know that she was in Mount Justice.

"Somehow," she muttered, "they remind me of SHIELD. And how do they not know?"

"SHIELD?" her soulmate sounded confused, and Sorcha quickly explained, and Connor nodded, before quietly explaining that Robin had hacked the cave's cameras, so that she wouldn't be seen. As he finished, the Boy Wonder stuck his head in, and cried, "Come on, Supey! We're waiting on you!"

"We'll be back in a few days," Superboy told his soulmate, and she replied, "See you when you get back."

A couple of days later, Sorcha watched the zeta tubes, waiting for her team to arrive back. For the girl, her days passed in a blur, but still, she waited. Days turned into weeks, but still Sorcha watched the tubes. Then, in March, Sorcha finally was contacted by her team.

 _ **Morrígan! We need your help!**_ As soon as Sorcha heard Miss Martian's voice (even if it was in her head), she was moving.

 _ **What happened?!**_ She demanded, and was quickly filled in. Frowning, the mutant focused on her friend, and flamed to her location.

"Morrígan, thank God!"

"Where's Superboy?"

"H- He went off somewhere, and he didn't recognize me," M'gann explained, and Morrígan snapped, "Stay here! I'll find him!"

Silently, the girl slipped away from her friends ( _You haven't even told them yet,_ some little voice hissed), and followed a group of soldiers that were passing by. They entered a tent, and Sorcha managed to hold back her gasp. Superboy was tied up, but his eyes met hers, and he growled.

"Psimon says… Kill her." A cold voice sneered, and Connor broke his bonds, and leaped at Sorcha, who tried to dodge, but Superboy grabbed her by the throat. He started squeezing, and the girl gasped, "Connor! S- Snap out of it!"

"He can't hear you, Miss MacClaren," the cold voice informed her, but Sorcha continued trying anyways. Connor threw Sorcha to the ground, and broke her leg, which caused her to cry out in pain. For a second, Superboy's eyes flickered, but then he continued fighting.

 _ **M'gann! HELP!**_ Sorcha cried, and heard, _**I'm already here!**_

As Morrígan watched, M'gann engaged Psimon in battle, but it must have been a mental one, because M'gann, Superboy, and Psimon all froze. A few minutes later, Connor moved towards Morrígan, but stopped. After a minute, he gently picked her up, and carefully, so that he wouldn't jar her leg, carried her to the bioship, where they met the other members of the team (with the exception of Zatanna, who was at her home, grounded for some reason), and took off.

"Bats is gonna kill us!" Robin suddenly cried, and everyone stared at him.

"We leave with _six_ , and return with _seven_!"

"How the hell are we gonna explain this?!" Wally, to Morrígan's surprise, asked, and everyone shrugged.

"Well," Morrígan sighed, "I actually don't know…"

"Great!" Artemis exclaimed, "We're dead!"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Up next: Sorcha tells the team her past, the League starts asking questions about Sorcha, and the team meets the TruthSeekers.**


End file.
